The Final Cycle
by Guado4Lyf
Summary: The conflict had thought to have been ended with the Death of Chaos. But Shinryus hunger had not been sated. And Cosmos was going to pay the price. Slightly altered cannon. CHARACTER DEATH! Horrible summary and slow first chapter or so but its gunna be epic. XD


_Cosmos. Goddess of Harmony. Ruler of the World sitting on the fringe of many dimensions. A world that was slowly crumbling after the demise of Chaos. The unbalance caused forcing it to rot. It was a slow death however, Cosmos' presence seeming to stem the tide of devastation that had taken hold. As she stood in her own land, one simplistic in its beauty, a pained smile crossed her face. The end would soon arrive. The world would be gone and her along with it. Cid, her long unseen ally had departed for their home. Without her. Without Chaos. Shinryu, the being that had given birth to the conflicts between her and her sibling had also retreated, for what reason she did not know. _

_Her own powers dwindled. Her ability to summon Warriors disappearing along with Shinryu. She was truly alone. But, perhaps that was the reason she had stayed. After the long, violent conflicts had raged on for an unmeasurable amount of time, she had wished for peace. Quiet. Harmony. Despite the signs of decay around her, she had what she had sought. Returning home would have shown her nothing more than that she wished to escape. _

_With a sigh, she repelled the memories that suddenly appeared in her mind. Memories of home. The conflicts. Her Warriors. She did not know how long it had been since the conflict had ended, but she could still remember them like they had just occurred. Perhaps they had. She wondered how their lives had turned out. Cloud. Firion. Cecil. And those who had fallen before, outside the rules of the conflict. Had they been returned home? Or had some cruel fate swallowed them up? Her thoughts even went to those that had once opposed her. How had their lives turned out? _

_Her thoughts were redirected suddenly however as a voice entered her mind, one she had not heard in so long. With it, a powerful aura. The females eyes narrowed as the words were relayed to her._

**"A cruel fate, Cosmos. To perish in a world that holds no meaning."**

**"Shinryu. I had believed you retreated within the Rift once more. You got what you wanted all along. Power. My brother is gone. What more could you want?"**

**"Regardless, you broke the deal. You gave your Warriors a way out."**

**"One that you allowed."**

**"You exploited a loophole. I will not stand for this, 'Goddess'. The price you pay will be great."**

**"Even you cannot harm me now. I have given in to the reality that I shall perish along with this world."**

**"Not anymore. A peaceful demise is not something I will allow. You will be thrust once more into the conflict you dread so much. You will fight. You will be overcome. And you will die."**

_The females eyes widened with a sudden shock. He would go to such lengths to torment her? Merely for allowing such poor, tired souls to return to the homes they had been stolen from!? She did not bother to reach out once more, knowing the Dragons words to be final. Another conflict was upon her it seemed as she could feel her powers returning. She knew this was not something Shinryu had allowed to give her a fair chance of survival, but instead to draw out her suffering. She also knew attempting not to summon Warriors to engage in the conflict was meaningless. One way or another, Shinryuwould have his war. _

**"I will engage in his conflict. But not to his own ends. I will do it to have his essence purged from existence so that he may not torment another like this again. And this time... this time I will not give him what he desires from my Warriors."**

_Taking a slow breath, the Goddess began to gather her energies in order to summon the Warriors while her mind reached through the many different lands, taking pick of those within them. She would need the greatest among them if she was to survive._

_The pink haired female opened her eyes slowly as she awoke from some form of sleep. Memories flooded to her. Memories of Fang, Vanille and Hope. Memories of Etro and Caius. Memories of Serrahs death. And..._

_Eyes widening in shock, Lightning burst to her feet, the armour she wore shimmering in the light that was Cosmos. The Goddess did not acknowledge her, obviously busy with the summoning of other Warriors but that was not what the female had racing through her mind. As her eyes scanned the area around her, picking out various bodies, her eyes continued to fill with shock and recognition. Cloud. Yuna. Firion. How? How could this be happening again? And_ why...

**"I-I remember. I remember everything..."**


End file.
